The invention concerns a high frequency cable connector provided with means to render the same free of undue influence from external electromagnetic waves.
Cylindrical high frequency cable connectors of this type comprise a plug and socket, joined by cooperating bayonet means, having an annular contactor ring. While the contactor ring can also be conductive, its main purpose is to prevent the signal carried over the connector from being influenced by outside electromagnetic waves.
Such a connector is known from DE-ES No. 29 27 438, where the contactor ring consists of flat material either laid meander-fashion or appropriately stamped to lie in an exterior annular groove. The width of the annular groove is less than that of the contactor ring so that it has an end closure which affords it a resilient property in a radial direction. For cylindrical cable connectors of larger diameter this solution can be applied without difficulty. However, with round plug connectors of relatively small diameter this is not possible without overly costly production tecnology.
From the journal "Technische Rundschau", No. 36 and No. 43, 1975, another cable connector is known in which the contactor ring consists of a flat keep spring strip which is slit in the manner of a louvre, with the resulting lamellar flanges each being turned at approximately 45 degrees on their long axis from the strip plane. This contactor ring is set into an interior ring groove in the plug casing which overlaps the socket casing. As elaborated in the above cited source, flat keep springs of this type can scarcely be produced with a width less than approximately 5 mm. In addition, with a width of e.g. 5 mm. substantial forces for the spring warping of the lammelar flanges and with that substantial plugging and pulling forces are required for creating and disconnecting the corresponding plug connection.